


Geek Love

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How about some <i>Star Trek</i>?  We can watch your favorites.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geek Love

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #014 "geek"

“Hey,” said Rodney, after getting John settled in bed with an extra pillow, a glass of water and the two measly aspirin Keller said he could take. “How about some _Star Trek_? We can watch your favorites.”

John nodded and wriggled further under the covers, when he realized that not only did Rodney know he _had_ favorite episodes of _Star Trek_ , but he knew what they were and, from the looks of it, kept the video files where he could find them easily.

Now that he thought about it, Rodney was probably the only person in two galaxies who knew just how big a geek John was.

He’d been good at sports as a kid, and that had made him a jock, no matter how much he might have secretly wanted to join the Math Club, and he had learned to act accordingly. John hadn’t even known how much he’d been censoring that part of himself over the years until he met Rodney, who took the opposite approach and shouted his brilliance for all to hear.

Right from the beginning, John had found himself forgetting all about that act with Rodney. He calculated the number of possible ‘gate addresses off the top of his head. He made corrections to the equations on Rodney’s white board when he came in for light switch duty. He started debates over which was the best Doctor Who, and the best Batman villain, and whether ‘frack’ or ‘frell’ was a better word.

Rodney blinked at him, but accepted his answer as correct. He demanded that John check other people’s math, while he was at it. He had whole tirades on why John was wrong, and _wrong_ and possibly crazy, complete with hand gestures and scribbled diagrams.

And he had John’s favorite _Star Trek_ episodes on his laptop.

The familiar matte painting of Janus VI appeared on the screen as Rodney slid carefully into bed beside him. 

“Two is my favorite prime number,” said John, before he realized he was going to say it— he must be getting old if he couldn’t even hold his aspirin anymore.

Rodney just slid his arm behind John’s shoulders. “Of course it is,” he said.

“ _We’re_ a prime number,” John tried next, and Rodney smiled.

“Of course,” he said again. “Because we’re indivisible by any number.”

Rodney really _did_ understand him. 

“Yeah,” John said, and leaned a little bit closer.

THE END


End file.
